


Pictures

by FrozenSnares



Series: Benefits of Detention [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Kissing, New Years, Teasing, party plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenSnares/pseuds/FrozenSnares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa discovers a love for taking pictures of Rickon and Shireen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures

Rickon was resting about his house in his post-Christmas haze. He had managed to get through the chaos of his family without Shireen breaking up with him. All in all, he considered it a success. Now, he just needed his family to disappear back to their respective homes so he could visit Shireen without comments. He was pleasantly surprised when she called him three days after Christmas.

“I hope you’re not calling for your kiss,” Rickon joked. “I’ve still got eleven hours.”

Even over Christmas break, Rickon had kept up his tradition of giving Shireen a kiss at least once a day. Sneaking around his family was a bit of a challenge, but he had managed to get them in.

“Well, I’m sure my dad would appreciate you coming over earlier than midnight,” Shireen replied. “But I was actually calling to see if you wanted to go to a New Year’s party with me. Uncle Robert has unfortunately made it into quite a spectacle.”

Rickon smiled into his phone. “I’m pretty sure I already agreed to take you anywhere.”

“You can say no, if you don’t want to go,” Shireen said. “I don’t have to go.”

“And miss out on an opportunity to see you again?” Rickon questioned. “I’m definitely going.”

“Then, I’ll pick you up around five?” Shireen asked.

“One day, I’m going to pick you up.”

“My dad’s not letting you drive me anywhere without a license.”

“He can change his mind.”

“You don’t think we’ll make it through two years?”

“One year and three months,” Rickon corrected. “And I just don’t want to drive up to Winterfell in the snow.”

“It can’t be that bad,” Shireen said.

“Oh, you sweet innocent girl,” Rickon resisted the urge to laugh. “You survive through a winter there first, and then we’ll talk.”

“We can’t talk anyway?”

“We’re already talking.”

“Stop flirting with me.”

“But I like flirting with you.” Rickon could practically hear Shireen’s eyes rolling.

“I’ll see you later?”

“If you don’t, you should be really concerned,” Rickon said.

“Bye, Rickon.”

“Bye, Shireen.” Rickon relaxed on his bed, absently petting Shaggydog while trying to think of things to do for the next few days. He had a while until the New Year’s party. There was no need for concern.

He told his parents about it later that day. They seemed more shocked by his wording of it than anything.

“I’m taking Shireen to a New Year’s party,” he told them.

His father raised an eyebrow at him. “Did you ask her if she wanted to go first?”

“She asked me,” Rickon said. “But part of my agreement with Stannis was escorting her everywhere, so yeah…”

His parents nodded briefly at him. “Don’t cause any trouble.”

“I don’t cause trouble,” Rickon pointed out. “Trouble seeks me out.”

“Just make sure you behave yourself,” Catelyn said, returning to the book she was reading.

Rickon left the room and was heading back to his room when Sansa crashed into him. He tried to rush his way around her, but she held him in place.

“Going to a party, brother?” she asked.

“Not for a few days,” Rickon said.

Sansa raised an eyebrow at him. Then, she eyed his ripped jeans and loose shirt. “And what are you going to wear?”

Rickon shrugged. “Clothes? Who cares?”

Sansa looked frustrated. “If it’s President Robert Baratheon’s New Year’s party, everyone’s going to care.”

Rickon wanted to ignore Sansa and play video games for the rest of the day, but she had a point. After all, she had dated Joffrey Baratheon for a few years. Even if their poor excuse for a relationship ended up being horrible and disgusting, all the Starks ended up better people for it. It was, of course, one of the reasons he was so protective of Shireen.

“Please don’t tell me I have to buy clothes,” Rickon said.

\--

On New Year’s Eve, Rickon was waiting impatiently by the door while Sansa kept adjusting his clothes. She had a great fashion sense, but Rickon truly and utterly did not care. He just wanted to be there for Shireen and spend time with her without involving his family. Rickon kept pulling at his collar. Sansa swatted his hand away.

“I hate ties,” Rickon complained. “It feels like I’m wearing a collar. I’m not a dog.”

“Bowties are cool,” Sansa replied as she straightened his bowtie.

From the stairwell, Arya was hiding her giggles. “I don’t think bowties are his thing.”

“He looks fine,” Sansa said. She wouldn’t stop smiling at her handiwork.

Maybe Rickon finally looked reasonably dressed, but it just wasn’t him. He didn’t want to tell Sansa, though. So he decided that he’d let it slide unless someone else said something about it. Rickon leaned back against the door until someone knocked at it. Unfortunately, it was just Gendry.

“I’m ready for some Star Wars!” he announced. Then, looking at Rickon, he added. “Okay, seriously? You’re going to send him off looking like that?”

Sansa pouted. “He looks adorable.”

Gendry just shook his head. He stepped forward, removed the bowtie, unbuttoned the top couple buttons of his shirt, and rolled up his sleeves. “It’s a New Year’s party,” Gendry said. “It’s not a middle school dance. And Shireen’s almost eighteen. Come on, Sansa.”

Sansa rolled her eyes. “I guess,” she conceded. “But you better watch out for your manners. If we catch you in the newspaper tomorrow, Mom and Dad are going to be furious.”

“I know, I know,” Rickon said, rolling his eyes. Everyone expected him to be on behavior watch all the time now. He could make it through one night.

“And if you need to bail out, we’ll be watching Star Wars until midnight,” Arya said. “Plus, Mom and Dad should be gone until morning.”

Another knock came from behind him, this time it was Shireen. She was dressed in a sparkly top with a nice skirt. Rickon pulled her forward immediately to press a kiss to her cheek.

“Not embarrassed about your family?” Shireen asked.

Rickon shrugged. “It’s just my sisters and Gendry,” he said.

Sansa gasped. “I have to take pictures!” she spurted out. “I’ll be right back.”

Rickon groaned, but Shireen just laughed. Before Sansa came back, Shireen spotted the bowtie that Gendry was still holding.

“Nice bowtie,” she said.

“Thanks,” Gendry said. “I was going to wear it, but it didn’t match my outfit.”

“I like it, though,” Shireen added.

“I told you I was right about that!” Sansa called from the other room.

Arya and Gendry both threw their heads back and said together, “He looks fine!”

Sansa fussed over them, taking a ton of pictures. After about ten minutes of being repositioned, Rickon announced that they were going to leave and pulled Shireen out of the house. Sansa continued taking pictures until they drove away.

“Please don’t tell me that the party is going to be like that,” Rickon said to Shireen.

“That’s why we’re getting there early,” Shireen said. “And it’ll be fine, but my uncle Renly wants to meet you.”

“Then we party until midnight?”

“That’s the plan.”

Rickon managed to get through the introductions of Robert Baratheon’s party without anything going poorly. Robert had apparently gotten drunk early and was already starting to hit on his guests while his wife tried to pull him away. Rickon completely avoided Joffrey Baratheon, knowing that he’d have to punch him if Joffrey said anything to him. A couple hours into the party, Renly showed up. He was wearing a massive pair of metallic sunglasses and a matching metallic suit. He strolled over to Rickon and Shireen.

“My favorite niece,” he said. “I take it that this is the boyfriend?”

“This is Rickon,” Shireen said.

Rickon extended a hand to Renly. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Little Shireen talks about you constantly,” Renly said in a mock-whisper. “I think she might have a crush on you.”

“Well, I certainly hope so,” Rickon said.

Shireen was shaking her head at them. She moved to look around Renly. “Where’s Loras?”

Renly took off his sunglasses. “He’s trying to out-do me this year,” Renly said. “But he’ll never think of a metallic suit. I’ve totally got this one.

Rickon couldn’t stop staring at Renly. He looked _really_ familiar. For some reason, he thought they had been talking earlier today. After a few minutes, Renly excused himself and went off to chat with other people. Rickon couldn’t stop thinking about how familiar he looked until Shireen smacked his arm.

“Are you lost in thought again?” she asked.

Rickon nodded slowly. “He looks really familiar.”

“You’ve met before?” Shireen questioned.

“I don’t think so,” Rickon said. “But let’s forget it. I’ll get you a drink, what do you want?”

Rickon and Shireen milled about the party for a couple more hours, and Rickon was staring to get tired. He eventually moved outside and found a couch to collapse on. Mostly, he had been watching drunk people act stupid and spill their drinks on everything. Rickon was rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger when Shireen sat down next to him.

“How long does this party last?” Rickon mumbled.

“Until next year,” Shireen said. “Why do you ask? Tired already?”

Rickon snorted. “I think this is the longest amount of time I’ve ever spent around people.”

Shireen laughed at him. “We can leave if you want,” she offered. “I usually leave early anyway. Leaving with a boy might cause some extra attention, but I’m willing to risk it.”

Rickon leaned over to kiss Shireen on the lips. “I knew there was a reason I liked you.”

\--

Shireen was curled up in Rickon’s arms as the credits to Star Wars began to roll. She had changed into a pair of pajamas that Sansa leant her. Everyone was curled up on the couches, except for Arya. She was challenging everyone to lightsaber battles. Gendry offered to spar with her outside, and soon they were lost in the darkness, just the glow of their lightsabers showing where they were. Sansa was sitting with Sandor, but she pulled him into the kitchen asking for help with something.

Rickon changed the channel to watch a countdown. With one minute to go, Shireen turned to him.

“Shouldn’t we tell them that it’s going to happen soon?” she asked.

Rickon shrugged. “I think they’re giving us privacy, actually,” he said. “I mean, they’ve already had New Year’s together, but this is our first.”

“So they’re leaving you here so you can kiss me?” Shireen asked.

“Well, my sisters are much better about this than my brothers are,” Rickon said. “Or Sansa is, at least. She’s still got a sense of romance or something.”

Shireen laughed, pulling Rickon up. She looked over to the television as the countdown hit seven. “Then here’s to spending the next year together. Happy New Year, Rickon.”

Rickon grinned. “Happy New Year.”

They both moved toward each other at the same time. Rickon ran his hands around her sides and up her back. Shireen’s hands found their way into Rickon’s hair, pulling him closer. They kissed soundly for a few seconds before a bright flash of light distracted them. Rickon slowly turned toward his sister in the kitchen. Sandor had his arms crossed behind her.

“Really, Sansa?” Rickon asked as Shireen hid her blush.

“For the record, I did tell her not to,” Sandor said.

Just then, Arya and Gendry came in from the yard, laughing and still hitting each other with lightsabers.

“I won!” Arya called before she noticed the tension in the room. “Did you guys not kiss or something?”

“They did!” Sansa called. “And I got pictures!”

Gendry put his head in his hands. Arya moved forward pull the camera from her sister’s hands.

“You’re not supposed to take pictures!” Arya said. “You were supposed to just leave them alone.”

Sansa snatched her camera back. She began scrolling through her pictures. “But they’re so cute.”

Arya looked over at the camera with a look of extreme curiosity on her face. “Oh, we’re definitely getting those developed.”

Rickon began hitting his head against the coffee table. Shireen rubbed his back in slow circles. She looked over to Gendry and Sandor for help. Sandor came out of the kitchen carrying several wine glasses.

“A toast for the year to come,” he said, handing them out.

Rickon perked up. “Do I get wine now?”

“Sparkling cider, little brother,” Sansa said. “Much better than wine.”

Everyone took their glasses and tapped them together with a heartfelt, “Cheers!”

Rickon watched Shireen take a small sip. Then, she caught him staring. “What?”

“It’s a new day,” he said simply. He moved in to plant a kiss on her cheek.

Another blinding flash of light went off.

“Sansa, I am going to kill you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. I definitely have a problem. (But expect me gone for the next 48 hours. It's Christmas time.) And thank you for the wonderful comments! Knowing that you like this keeps me writing.


End file.
